Merlin Prismriver
"You have not been invited." General Information Merlin Prismriver is a member of the Prismriver Sisters who performs magnificent music as part of the "Prismriver Ensemble" along with Lunasa Prismriver and Lyrica Prismriver. Merlin first made her debut on as the stage 4 boss of Perfect Cherry Blossom and appeared as a playable character in Phantasmagoria of Flower View, although she didn't have her own scenario. She also made a cameo in Hopeless Masquerade. Although strictly speaking, poltergeists and phantoms seem different, upon some principle in Perfect Memento in Strict Sense, they have been categorized as phantoms. They're not what has become of living people and animals after death, but rather have an existence created by Layla Prismriver. Generally, it may be more proper to call them magic beings or spirits. It is known based on their official profiles and from comments by Eiki that none of the original four sisters are still alive today, though it is unknown how long ago the events were that spawned these three poltergeists occurred. Personality Merlin is the middle child and is incredibly cheerful all the time, quite strange for someone who is dead. Merlin is very popular in Gensokyo and has many fans-- far more than both of her sisters combined. Merlin can be...rather random, sometimes coming up with nonsense words that don’t actually mean anything in an attempt to express herself. However, this is not the original Merlin, so her personality is not quite the same as it was; her personality is as Layla remembers her, rather than how she was. Abilities ; Performing on musical instruments without hands In Perfect Cherry Blossom, this is the ability that all three sisters have been specified to have. This probably derives from the ability poltergeists have, put to specific use in performing with musical instruments. By manipulating the spirits of instruments, they're able to manipulate the spirits of notes to create sounds. Since they need not have direct contact with the instruments, they are able to play music impossible to play by hand. Since the three sisters' musical performance is something that they have learned themselves after Layla's death, their previous ability was probably along the lines of "moving things without hands" or "performing notes without hands". The former is because poltergeists in general can move things and made them float. The latter is because in the general phenomena of poltergeists, they can be heard from anywhere, like a rapping noise for example. ; Performing maniac notes Maniac notes are notes that enhance people's feelings. Upon hearing her performance and receiving too much influence, a listener's feelings become abnormally good so as not to be able to speak, and would induce a feeling of wanting to do a spontaneous dance. Also, since the sound of trumpets resound far away, it may have an effect on the mind and spirit even if heard from afar. Story During the events of Perfect Cherry Blossom, the three Prismriver sisters are preparing to play a concert for the flower viewing at Hakugyokurou. They attempt to stop the player from entering the Netherworld together, and the progression of the battle is affected by which sister the player decides to focus on attacking during their first spell card. The dialogue they bounce back and forth between each other and the player is actually quite comical, and shows their very individual personalities. Lunasa is mature and mellow, Merlin is happy-go-lucky and clueless, and Lyrica is a sly smart-alack. In Phantasmagoria of Flower View, Merlin, with Lunasa, follows Lyrica as she battle various characters. The two reveal themselves to her as she encounters Eiki, who indicates that she's not alone. They were following her throughout her scenario because they were interested on what she was doing and to come out when things got dangerous. If Eiki's Extra scenario is completed, then Merlin becomes a selectable character, although she can only appear in Match Mode and has no scenario. Merlin made a background cameo appearance in Hopeless Masquerade on the Palanquin Ship and Divine Spirit Mausoleum stage. She is seen floating happily with her sisters. Relationships Lyrica, Lunasa, and Layla Merlin has two other sisters, Lunasa Prismriver and Lyrica Prismriver, who all three were created by their fourth sister Layla Prismriver, who is now deceased. They perform music and festivals as a trio. Because these three sisters are created Poltergeists who were made by Layla to have the appearance and personalities of her three older sisters from whom she had been separated, they're technically all the same age since they were presumably created at the same time. They only act out the roles of oldest, middle, and youngest sister based on whichever one they were made to resemble. Yuyuko Saigyouji Merlin and her sisters are regular performers for Yuyuko. Category:Stage Four Boss Category:Neutral